Dreaming Of You
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Danny Phantom, Amity Park's hailed hero pays a visit to his sleeping girlfriend Sam Manson after fighting Ghosts and is grateful for her being there for him. COMPLETED


**Heya people!**

**Now I know this is weird but I've started writing Danny Phantom fanfiction since Shadowmjl got me into it, it's a cool show and I think Danny Phantom (Or Danny Fenton) and Sam Manson make such a cute couple. This is my first oneshot in Danny Phantom Fanfiction. Hope you like!**

**Dreaming of You**

A Green light flashed across the sky of the city of Amity Park, it had been a quiet starry night, but now that silence had been broken by a fight that had been taking place in the sky. The green light then faded as a sucking noise was heard then the sound of a cap being slapped on something.

"Gotcha!" laughed a male voice "back into the Ghost Zone with you!" his white hair rippled in the wind as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he then floated down and sat on a gargoyle on a building to get his breath back. "Looks like yet another night of unrest for the Ghost Boy" he said to himself.

He rested his hands on his knees and stared at the lit up city, he was feeling hot under his black and white jumpsuit, he scanned the area then saw the large statue by the city hall, it had been put there over a month ago after he had been hailed a worldwide hero for saving the world from a dangerous radiated comet.

"Danny Phantom" he thought "the world's hero, I never thought it would have turned out like this, it's cool, but weird too" he then looked up at a tree on a hill a distance away, he then remembered that moment between him and someone very special to him. "Sam Manson" he thought, he smiled softly as he thought about how he gave her a ring and had hoped that she would be there for him, no matter what the future held.

As he sat there, he heard the dong of the city clock, it was two 'o' clock in the morning, time to be heading back, after all, he couldn't sense any more ghosts, but there was one thing he wanted to do first. He leapt off the gargoyle and began to fly through the city; finally he stopped by a window looking through he could see the curtains were drawn.

Taking a deep breath he turned intangible and flew through the window and curtains, he then found himself in a large bedroom decorated from floor to ceiling with gothic stuff. He then looked towards a gothic bed to see a young girl sleeping peacefully there, her arms resting delicately on her chest and stomach; her black silky hair framed her pale face.

Danny smiled, she looked so cute when she was asleep, she always looked cute, the way she walked, talked, even when she was talking about animal rights and her vegetarianism, but here she was, sleeping peacefully, a gothic angel, he didn't know what she was like and he didn't care, but he felt like he could look at her forever.

Danny walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he reached over and brushed some of her hair off her face, she didn't move but he saw her lips curve a little as if she was smiling. He then leaned forward, he inhaled softly taking in her scent, her warm sweet smelling scent, she didn't awaken but she continued to breathe slowly.

Danny leaned a little closer and began to nuzzle he forehead, his hand touched her soft hair, even though he still had his white gloves on he could still feel how soft and silky her black hair felt. He then kissed her forehead, she still didn't wake up. Danny then looked at her bedside table and saw a class ring, he smiled, it was a precious gift to her, and it showed that she treasured it.

Danny kissed Sam's forehead then kissed her lips, her soft lips, soft as red rose petals, "Sam..." he whispered, "no matter how many ghosts I fight, I know you're always there for me, despite the stress I go through, you keep me going" he stroked her hands, "sweet dreams Sam..." he then kissed her again before whispering in her ear "...I love you"

He then saw the clock again and realised he should be getting back home, he decided as soon as he woke up he would do something special with Sam, kissing her again for the last time, he turned intangible and flew out the window flying back towards his house.

As he flew home he smiled, knowing that he was lucky to have someone there who looked out for him, someone who loved him and cared for him, no matter what. Little did he know that after he left her room, Sam had rolled over in her sleep and she had a huge smile on her face.

**There we go, hope you liked it! I'm planning to write another Danny Phantom fanfics, and that one will be more chapters and may have some mpre explicit material like death and horror, even lemon and scenes some readers may find disturbing. Anyway hope you liked it and let me know what you think!**

**With love**

**Bloodrayne666**


End file.
